


The Cape of Good Hope, sponsored by Utsuro energy drinks

by waywardbubblegum



Category: Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, maybe i'll reference dr and dra idk
Genre: Angst, But also, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, buckle up this is a wild ride, chatfic, chatroom fic, i got hajime's last name right on the first try, ill spearhead this fandom if it's the last thing i do, mikado sannoji uses kaomojis and i will die on this hill, my life's accomplishment tbh, no beta we die like men, the worlds most indecisive writing process
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbubblegum/pseuds/waywardbubblegum
Summary: kaneki: what is this?mr.Sandman: just a groupchat for all of us cape of good hope students! ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶mr.Sandman: 	°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° with nothing suspicious or evil going onBarbie: OH hi sora! it's Yorukokaneki: hi yoruko :)mr.Sandman: ignored again.. (*/_＼) how sadaka, a chatfic with the SDRA2 students in a fun, happy, hope's peak au. nothing goes wrong ever. and that's a promise (wink)
Relationships: Maeda Yuki/Yomiuri Nikei, Nijiue Iroha/Otonokoji Kanade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	The Cape of Good Hope, sponsored by Utsuro energy drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SDRA2 Chatfic of Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313194) by [MoonCakeMaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCakeMaker/pseuds/MoonCakeMaker). 



> umm i don't know how much younger the class of sora is so i'll either leave it vague or say class 84. since i feel like v3 being 83 would just be fun. the sdr2 and thh students are either staff or they're just out and about in the real world, and the warriors of hope are class 85. because i love them.
> 
> credit for the "cape of good hope" part of the title goes to johnny youngster. that man's doing god's work, check out his channel where he's translating this game !!! utsuro energy drinks was my idea

_mr.Sandman has added Nikei Yomiuri and 13 others to The Cape of Good Hope._

_mr.Sandman has changed Nikei Yomiuri and 13 others' nicknames._

kaneki: what is this?

_Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani has left the chat._

_Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani has joined the chat._

Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani: muting this

mr.Sandman: ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐ so cruel syobai!!!! not even going to say a single word to your lovely classmates?

Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani:

TMNT: oh oh how do you send blank text

Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani: 6000 yen.

TMNT: Q_Q that much just for that ?!

Barbie: Im with that Kaneki person, what is this?

kaneki: it's me sora

mr.Sandman: just a groupchat for all of us cape of good hope students! ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶

mr.Sandman: °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° with nothing suspicious or evil going on

Barbie: OH hi sora! it's Yoruko

kaneki: hi yoruko :)

mr.Sandman: ignored again.. (*/_＼) how sad

Golf Pro: As much as i hate agreeing with you, this isn't a bad idea

Golf Pro: At least not compared to your other ones

bang dream: i can tell who mr. sandman is but who's golf pro???

Kokorover: It is likely that Golf Pro is Setsuka.

Golf Pro: Oh yeah that's me. Morning everyone~

bang dream: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! suka!!!!!!

Kokorover: For those of you that don't find it obvious, 'bang dream' is Hibiki.

TMNT: but who are you ???

Kokorover: ...

bang dream: ...

Golf Pro: ...

kaneki: ...

simp: my wonderful ladies!!

simp: even if it is only virtual, i cannot be happier to be in your presences.

TMNT: wait but whos kokorov

TMNT: ohhh

kaneki: i was hoping she'd never figure it out.

TMNT: D:> don't say that;;!!!

Horseshoe: Wait why are we all here again??

mr.Sandman: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ thank you for asking yuki!! allow me to explain

kaneki: no

simp: stop typing

hurmeyenee graeynjuh: i would also prefer you being silent.

Golf Pro: Is that emmy??

Golf Pro: That's the last name sis would expect

hurmeyenee graeynjuh: while i am not fond of it, i expected something more offensive from mikado.

hurmeyenee graeynjuh: so i will put up with this for now

TMNT: what do you mean for now ?!

big bird: hey people. Did someone go on a google translate spree?

big bird: 'cuz that's a weird chat name.

simp: it's a headland in south africa

simp: you men can never get their facts straight

hurmeyenee graeynjuh: some day we'll all learn the truth about your gender, yuri...

Horseshoe: Thats not important right now!! I dont really want him to but mikado should still explain why he made this chat.

Barbie: I guess he can't do anything to us through a screen

kaneki: .fine

mr.Sandman: yuki!!! my only companion in these trying times (╥﹏╥)

Horseshoe: Please just get on with explaining.

mr.Sandman: still so mean to me even when i'm helping... (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

mr.Sandman: oh well. basically i made this chat to...

mr.Sandman: can i get a drum roll?

kaneki:

Barbie: .

TMNT: 🥁

bang dream: why iroha............

mr.Sandman: ...strengthen your bonds as a class!

mr.Sandman: also i'm part of the student council and they said i was supposed to.

kaneki: lame

kaneki: not a scoop in sight. no wonder nikei's not here

Nike: You called??☆

Horseshoe: Big bro also isn't here yet, why is Nikei more important than him?

bang dream: hey!!!! my sis isn't here either

Nike: So I'm not important..... haha;;

Sweet Postcure: No, I'm here, sis..

bang dream: then why weren't you talking??????

Sweet Postcure: I just didn't have anything to say sorry!!!!

kaneki: shinji doesn't seem like the type to lurk in chatrooms.. is something going on?

Barbie: He could just be busy, you never know with a job like his

Horseshoe: I hope so.

Kokorover: He is most likely in well condition. It's a little late, and he's the type to follow 'early to bed, early to rise'.

TMNT: huh?? what time is it then

Horseshoe: Oh... it is kind of late, actually. I'll sign off, night.

mr.Sandman: goodnight dearest yuki!! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ ‥…━━━★

_Horseshoe is offline._

mr.Sandman: this is my sleep spell to y

mr.Sandman: oh.

kaneki: ignoring you never gets old

Barbie: Pff

hurmeyenee graeynjuh: still, what was the student council’s motivation for all of these chatrooms?

hurmeyenee graeynjuh: i’ve heard our upperclassman, ouma, is in the council… surely he doesn’t do things out of the goodness of his heart?

Kokorover: He’s misguided, but I believe he cares. Koizumi is also among them. She is far too responsible to let his jests fall out of line.

hurmeyenee graeynjuh: even if that’s true…

Nike: It would make for a great story!

simp: someone like mahiru shouldn’t have to put up with the likes of ouma

_TMNT is offline._

Golf Pro: I guess she passed out or something

Barbie: She’s typically the first asleep… but is she really that weak?

Kokorover: While I am a night owl, it did strike midnight a moment ago.

hurmeyenee graeynjuh: oh dear- im off to bed then. sweet dreams everyone!

bang dream: night ska!!

mr.Sandman: good night everybody! (。-ω-)zzz

Barbie: Night Sora!

kaneki: night yoruko

Barbie: Oh

kaneki: oh

big bird: it’ll be better for you guys if you just start dating already.

Barbie: We are literally JUST friends

kaneki: if shinji was here you guys would go back and forth jinxing each other until 3am

_big bird is offline._

kaneki: gotem

Golf Pro: Big sis will protect you from nightmares~ sleep well kiddos

_kaneki and 4 others are offline._

simp: i hope for a lovely angel to visit my dreams tonight

simp: or a demon. i’m content with death

_simp is offline._

…

_Nike is offline._

…

_Kokorover is offline._

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading Q_Q fun fact i type the most like iroha. the upcoming chapters will probably have segments of Actual Writing in between the chatroom chaos ..
> 
> now it's time for a pop quiz! see how many of the usernames you got right:  
> sora: kaneki  
> mikado: mr.Sandman  
> kokoro: Kokorover  
> shinji: elmo  
> hajime: big bird  
> emma: hurmeyenee graeynjuh  
> nikei: Nike  
> syobai: Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani  
> yoruko: Barbie  
> yuki: Horseshoe  
> iroha: TMNT  
> yuri: simp  
> hibiki: bang dream  
> kanade: Sweet Postcure  
> setsuka: Golf Pro
> 
> also i was planting :) seeds for ship/character arcs :) see if you can find them all LMAO  
> ps i promise yuri wont be That linear in later chapters


End file.
